1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing sound effects, and more particularly to a method for processing sound effects in a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need of Multimedia applications is the important trigger for the advance of the computer industry. The performance of video and sound effects in VCDs, DVDs or computer games have been continuously developed and renovated, which implies the arrival of the multimedia age.
The surround sound field, which may only be experienced in the listening room previously, is now also available even in the study room because of the popularization of personal computers (PCs). Commercial sound cards as well as build-in sound effect chips on mainboards support the 5.1-channel output. Therefore, PC users may spend less money to enjoy the comfort and convenience brought by the technology. However, notebook computer owners are not so lucky, at least before the disclosure of the invention. They do not have the chance to enjoy the convenience because the multimedia functions of the notebook computers are limited to the stereo sound output of dual channels and may only satisfy the basic requirements of sound effects.
Nowadays, high-quality multimedia effects are in great demand. But notebook computers used to have inferior multimedia effects and are commonly regarded as the unsuitable platforms for multimedia applications. Thus, generating the surround sound fields of 4 channels or 5.1 channels in the notebook computers becomes a hot issue in the industry.